Mika Chuu
Mika Chuu is a 21-year-old mage at Sabertooth guild. Appearance Mika is a rather petite young girl of 160 cm, with fair skin, magenta eyes and platinum blonde hair with the ends dyed red. Debut When she was first introduced, Mika wore her hair in a high ponytail, and the dye of the hair was a deep red. Her outfit is more or less like her present one, except she wore flats instead of boots with a bandage near her knee. After timeskip One year later, the present. Mika now wears her hair in a high side ponytail, with two curls at the top. She leaves a strand of hair to the front. Her hair also seems to have lightened quite a lot (both the blonde and the dyed red), due to a lot of exposure to the sun. She swapped out her flats for boots, and her skin got a little bit tanner. Personality Before, Mika, much like the other Sabertooth members, only joined the guild because it was strong and they wanted to win. She was rather cold and sarcastic, not really bothering to interact with any of her guildmates either. She only waited for someone to help her break out of this shell, always waiting for someone to start something with her, never the other way around. Then, after Sabertooth was taken over by Sting and everyone was getting more friendly. She was still hesitant to talk to people, but then her comrades opened her eyes to realize that she wasn’t alone and that if she believed in herself, all of this would change. And slowly but surely, through time, her personality slowly transitioned to a more emotional-shown person who lives for herself and others, proud of who she is as a mage. Though, she is still somewhat quiet. Like some, she can get extremely desirous of her stronger guildmates should they surpass her, especially the ones who are younger, as she somewhat wants to be an older "role-model" People can look up to. An example would be when watching the Wendy vs. Chelia fight, green with envy. Despite all of this, sooner or later she’ll admit when she’s impressed and usually gets over this jealousy quick before becoming envious once again when reminded or witnessing what had set it off once more. Mika is also very perceptive, having a bit more enhanced eyesight than others. Being perceptive, she can recall quirks and habits once she gets to know someone, giving her a small advantage to perceive someone’s feelings and possibly predicting reactions. This also shows her more serious and sensitive side, when she decides and identifies whenever there’s a right time to disclose something; although, she sometimes becomes more blunt and sarcastic to lift up the mood or get rid of the awkward air. She also responds in more civil ways during these times; with more understanding characteristics and forgiveness as shown when she absolves and defends her comrades in spite of the crimes committed, though denying it. Mika has a lot of flaws too. Some habits from the old days of Sabertooth have stayed, and she sometimes boasts a lot and is too self-confident. She also still somewhat has a complex and finds it hard to open up to her peers sometimes. She's also been called a "crazy cat lady" (by Eliza) as she loves them a lot, and has stated (several times) how "No human could ever hate a cat.". She's also sometimes sarcastic and likes to overthinks things when it usually doesn't mean much. Magic and Abilities * Fire Magic : '''-WIP- * '''Enhanced Senses : 1. Eyesight : '''Mika has a more sensitive eye than most; giving her an advantage when it comes to aiming. Her eyes give her a larger and further range of sight. Mika could see things in great detail due to this, and also analyse actions. However, this is only effective and helpful when someone knows tactics/has a plan/etc, meaning her eyesight could be useless if not handled right. 2. '''Hearing : '''Mika is able to hear nearby low conversations and even rustling from a distant bush. This helps her lead herself to opponents, preys, and information collecting, however it has a distance limit. No more than 70 ft, and even less sometimes when she’s low on magic and such. 3. '''Reflexes : ' '''Just like her other senses, she relies on her reflexes . Since she is not one for defense, this makes up for it on the offense side of things. Actually this also helps for defense, since she could dodge what her opponents throw at her quite easily. Equipment * Bows : Mika being a requip archer, she carries several variants of bows of different advantages in a pocket dimension. * Arrows: Arrows can be provided through materializing out of the mage’s own magic supply in accordance with Arrow Magic, or bought at markets. Mika usually uses the basic kind, only using the special kinds in emergency situations. Relationships * '''Dante Mandez : '''He’s her boyfriend. At first she treated him quite rudely. He is one of the people who can make her laugh and she immediately takes a liking for him, though she denies it at times. * '''Nana Hakura : '''She and Nana are good friends, due to the fact that Mika thought that her curse wouldn't affect Nana. They're in different guilds and such, but they contact each other from time to time. Mika used to describe Nana as her "Great Sin". * '''Violet Sakura : '''They're somewhat friends. Violet easily gets jealous sometimes because of how close Mika is to Nana, but they're still friends. * '''Eliza Artelia Redford : '''They're good friends. Mika first met Eliza in a forest and battled with her - beating Eliza, but the redhead stuck around, intrigued by Mika. Quotes * "If only our eyes saw souls instead of bodies, oh how very different our ideals of beauty would be." * (To Nana about herself) ''"People call me observant. That's not particularly true. People are so easy to read - we bleed emotions even in the way we drink coffee. No one seems to notice though. They're all too busy drinking their own damned coffee." * (To Dante) "I promised myself I would never fall in love with you... but it was 4am, and we were laughing way too hard... and I felt happy for the first time in a long time... and I knew I was screwed." * "I don't pay attention to the world ending. It has ended for me many times, and began again in the morning." * “When I die I’ll go to Heaven, because I’ve already spent my time in Hell.” Trivia * Mika’s Edolas counterpart would be deceased. * Mika is somewhat poetic and she likes to collect quotes from a lot of different types of books. * Mika's favorite food is spicy curry. * If she were to compare herself to an animal, she would have considered herself to be a cat. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Sabertooth Members